To love and die in LA
by Writer Mind
Summary: Algo que me hubiese gustado que ocurriese en este capitulo, a partir del final cuando Kate esta leyendo la carta


Bueno ,quería presentarme soy Bea y llevo mucho tiempo leyendo hasta que por fin me he decidido a hacerme una cuenta. Mis fics serán One-Shots y serán ideas a partir de capítulos, continuaciones en su mayoría. Espero que os guste. Para empezar he elegido el capitulo 3x22 Amar y morir en L.A. Bueno ahí va:

Si Solo…

Sus palabras resonaban en la cabeza, esas últimas palabras de la carta de Mike me habían llegado realmente, me habían hecho reflexionar y darme cuenta de lo que realmente importa, de que no puedes esperar a que el momento sea perfecto, porque tal vez nunca llegue ese momento perfecto. Simplemente debes tomarlo y hacerlo perfecto. Mire su rostro, tranquilo, perfecto, en completa paz y armonía. ¿Cómo no podía estar enamorada de el?

Un suspiro escapo de mis labios sin poderlo evitar, tenía que decidirme. O daba una oportunidad al hombre con el que llevaba soñando más de tres años o seguía ignorando mis sentimientos. Así que tome una decisión .Me gire hacia el suavemente, tratando de no despertarle, aún. Alce mi mano y le acaricie la mejilla con suavidad, recordando cada uno de los momentos que habíamos vivido juntos, no pude evitar sonreír lo que reforzó mi decisión. Mi mano aun seguía pegada a su mejilla cuando abrió lentamente sus increíbles ojos azules que me observaban con extrañez pero con una sonrisa. Y entonces nuestras miradas se conectaron y fue como si un huracán nos obligara a acercarnos más y mas sin remedio, algo que no me importaba demasiado. Pero cuando nuestros labios estaban a solo un par de milímetros oí algo que me partió el alma. Oí su voz

-Kate-, no puedo- su tono era más una súplica que una duda u negación- no puedes pretender que te bese y que luego vuelvas a Nueva York con tu novio, no puedo soportarlo-esta vez su tono tena una pizca de decepción y de enfado- ya no

Nuestros rostros seguían a escasos milímetros. Podía entender su punto perfectamente, podía comprender porque ahora era él quien no quería que esto sucediera, podía entender sus celos. Pero lo que tenía claro es que no iba a dejarlo pasar, ya habíamos dejado pasar muchos momentos y no se me escaparía otro.

-Castle- dije luchando por evitar que una sonrisa escapase de mis labios- ya no hay ningún novio esperándome en Nueva York, lo deje con Josh hace un par de semanas- ahora sí, una enorme sonrisa cubría mi rostro.

-¿Ya no hay Josh?

-No, no hay Josh

-¿Por qué?- lo dijo en un tono tan bajo, un susurro tan débil que pensé que me lo había imaginado pero le respondí

-Lo sabes, lo sabes perfectamente. Por ti, por nosotros. Es por ti Rick.

-¿Por mi?- no pude evitar soltar una carcajada al percibir su todo de sorpresa- ¿De verdad?- también pude ver una enorme ilusión en sus hermosos ojos azules –

-Mira, yo no soy buena expresándome, eso ya lo sabes, pero desde hace un tiempo siento que lo estoy haciendo todo mal. Que nada de lo que haga conseguirá llenarme realmente y una muestra de ello era mi relación con Josh, yo no era feliz realmente , quería creer que lo era pero no podía seguir fingiendo y menos después del caso de los taxistas, he estado a punto de morir muchas veces y tu siempre has estado allí, incluso el otro día cuando estábamos en el congelador me apoyaste, trataste de infundirme ánimos a pesar de la situación y eso fue muy importante para mí, y con la bomba me dio cuenta de algo, de algo realmente importante. Que no puedo esperar siempre al momento perfecto, que no puedo tratar de que todo me sea indiferente, de tratar de ignorar lo que me pasa contigo. Y eso no es justo, para ninguno de los dos- solté todo el aire que había estado reteniendo mientras le soltaba mi pequeño discurso, y por fin levante la mirada puesto que no había sido capaz de mirarle mientras le hablaba pero él no me estaba mirando sino que tenía la vista clavada en suelo. Los minutos pasaron lentamente sin que hubiese ninguna respuesta por su parte, hasta que por fin me miro y pude ver lágrimas en sus ojos... Y me entro miedo, pero este despareció cuando vi una sonrisa pintada en su rostro .No hizo falta nada mas, ambos lo sabíamos perfectamente, sabíamos que lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir no era solo un impulso.

Nuestros rostros se acercaron más aun, estábamos a punto de cruzar una línea, una línea que lo cambiaria todo y no podíamos ser más felices. Y nuestros labios se tocaron, al principio fue un roce lento y pausado, tomándonos tiempo para vivir lo que nos estaba ocurriendo. Estuvimos así quien sabe cuánto tiempo solo besándonos superficialmente, sin explorarnos mutuamente pero de pronto el beso cambio y se torno más intenso y pasional. Yo entreabrí los labios dándole completo acceso a mi boca. Nunca me había sentido así con nadie, nunca nadie me había besado con tanta delicadeza y dulzura pero al mismo tiempo con pasión y fiereza, definitivamente sus labios eran expertos en la materia, sabían que hacer exactamente. Durante Varios minutos solo existíamos nosotros, un mundo en el que solo podía pensar en las caricias que me estaba dando, nada mas importaba pero algo nos devolvió de golpe a la realidad. Una voz nos hizo separarnos de pronto, era la voz de una azafata que nos avisaba que quedaban cinco minutos para aterrizar y que debíamos abrocharnos los cinturones. Después de que se marchase y nos abrochásemos los cinturones nos miramos con una sonrisa tímida, algo incómodos por lo que acababa de suceder, pero también felices puesto que por fin nos habíamos dado esa oportunidad que tanto llevábamos esperando.

-Kate, eso ha sido increíble

-Si- dije tratando de no sonrojarme- No besa mal señor Castle

-Usted tampoco Inspectora Beckett- me respondió alzando una ceja con ese gesto que yo tanto adoraba- ¿Esto quiere decir que nos vamos a dar una oportunidad?

-Si, supongo que después de tres años ya era hora-

-Bueno, digamos que nos tomamos nuestro tiempo- dejo antes de acercarse a mi para besarme de nuevo provocando que un nuevo cosquilleo me recorriese de arriba abajo. El beso fue incluso mejor que el primero pero lamentablemente nos tuvimos que separar por la falta de aire, aunque no lo hicimos del todo ya que nuestras frentes que quedaron pegadas. Nuestras respiraciones eran entrecortadas hacían que los alientos se entremezclasen.

-Kate, tengo que decirte algo, puede que sea pronto pero teniendo en cuenta que llevo tres años soñando con esto creo que es importante que te lo diga- alcé los ojos, expectante ante lo que me tenía que decir aunque yo ya lo sospechaba- te quiero, llevo queriéndote desde que te conocí y me alegro de que por fin hayas decidido dar este paso.

-Yo, yo también te quiero y creo que por fin puedo ser feliz y quiero que sea contigo.

Suspiro de felicidad y me abrazo, porque, a partir de ese momento íbamos a empezar un vida juntos, una vida en la que por fin podría ser feliz y sentirme completa.

Espero que os haya gustado y también espero reviews


End file.
